How it had to be
by Spicytomatosauce
Summary: Wanda Maximoff didn't expect to be let out of Hydra anytime soon, but when the Avengers rescue her, she finds not just freedom but love as well. WandaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I really hope this doesn't suck but I wouldn't know. I don't have that good of judgment. But anyways, here we go!**

* * *

I sped into a corner, pressing my back up against the wall. I quickly sped over to the other side of my tiny cell that I had called my home or the last two years. I kept it up like this for hours and hours, being able to do nothing else. I only halted when I heard an eerie scream that sent chills up my spine.

"Wanda!" I yell. She sends another scream into the damp, chilly air. I race forward, slamming my hand against the glass. "Whatever you're doing to her, stop!" The doctors barely give me a glance. "Stop!" One doctor eventually stands up and comes over to me. He taps a code into the panel on the wall and my cell opens. He's prepared for what happens next. I try to speed out, but before I can get out the door, I slam into something invisible. As I inspect it, I realize a clear glass wall has been lowered down to prevent situations like this. The doctor grabs my arm and jabs a syringe into it. The pain is unbearable. I yell out only to remember that Wanda is on the other side of that concrete wall. I shut my mouth. I have to be strong. For Wanda. When the doctor leaves, I sit down, defeated, on the hard cot. They won't take orders from me. I'm just the person they do tests on, their lab rat, the boy with a big heart and big dreams. I remember the days when Mama and Papa had died. They weren't the best days of our life, but we had each other, Wanda and I. Now, I can't even comfort Wanda, fend off any evil that could harm her. I look up at the ceiling.

"Mama. Papa. If you can hear me, I want to let you know that we will avenge your death, no matter what." I whisper. Another scream. I jump up. "I won't let them do this to you." But there's nothing I really can do. I can't handle any of this. It's an endless cycle and I can't escape it. But, in all these years, it's given me plenty of time to think about how to leave. I run through my escape plans. None of them work. We can't escape. Unless...no. It's too crazy. But it might be our only chance. I close my eyes. _Wanda._ With this one simple mind message, she stops screaming. _I need you to send a ming message to someone._ Again, a very crazy idea but...I'm willing to give it a go. _To whom?_ She asks me. I take a deep breath and answer. _To the Avengers._

* * *

 **Again, I hope this didn't suck, but please tell me if it did. Or don't tell me. I'm a confusing person. You know what, if you are reading this now, then it didn't suck. Unless you just skipped to the bottom in which case you're an idiot. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two of the What It Was Like little series. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wanda's POV**

When Pietro first contacted me, I was overjoyed. But when he asked me to send a message, a mind message, to the Avengers, I was on the verge of screaming again, not in pain, but at him. The Avengers! Whom their leader is the man we have sworn to kill in revenge for murdering our parents.

"Ar-are you sure?" I ask him.

"Yes. We need them to help us."

"But, Tony Stark! The very man who should be on trial and be sentenced to life in prison for cold-blooded murder. He's on the Avengers. Heck, he's the boss!" I feel Pietro considering this.

"We can't escape otherwise." My brother is so dimwitted. He doesn't understand that there are other ways to get out. Such as actually obeying Hydra so that they let us go. I know I'm not supposed to, but I delve deep into Pietro's thoughts. He thinks that by contacting the Avengers, they'll come and rescue us. He thinks he's saving me, keeping me from harm. He feels guilty that he can't protect me from the experiments. I feel bad for him.

"Pietro, you don't need to feel guilty. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry. I'm fine." Pietro ponders this. He doesn't agree, I can tell. But, before he can answer me, a doctor opens the door to my cell. I gulp, knowing what's coming. I stick out my arm, just because I don't need more pain in my life. The doctor smiles, then jabs the needle into my forearm. I scream as the pain mixes with the energy and it shoots up my body. I can sense Pietro up against the concrete wall that separates us. He's pounding on the wall, demanding that the doctors stop the experiments now. The doctor takes the syringe back out, and I decide that Pietro's right. We can't take it anymore. I shoot a blast of red magic from my fingers against the glass door, with it just being absorbed through the door. I shoot again and again, taking all my anger out on the walls. Pietro's voice in my mind stops me.

"So, are you going to talk to the Avengers?" I nod.

"Yes. We're getting out." I hear Pietro sigh with relief on the other side of the wall. I focus. _Who should I send a message to? Not to the girl. Not to the big green guy. Definitely not to_ _the Iron Man. So, I guess Captain America._ I focus, thinking of where the Captain would be. I try to reach into his mind. Then, the message.

"Help! We're stuck here in a Hydra base in Sokovia. Please, save us! Help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm the Maximoff Fangirl and I hope you enjoy! This probably sucks, though. Oh, well.**

* * *

 **Steve's POV**

I'm in the training room of the Avengers Tower. Natasha pulls out her gun and fires. I hold up my shield and when she stops shooting, throw it. She dodges it with ease, then advances, punching me. I deflect it, spinning away. As she runs forward, I hear a voice in my mind. It says one thing.

"Help!" Then, Nat knees me in the stomach, and I can't hear the rest. I stumble over, and Natasha looks over at me.

"Um...Steve? Are you okay?" I shake my head. She comes over to me. "Well, then. What's wrong?" I hesitate before I answer.

"There was a voice. In my mind. It-It asked me to help them. I couldn't hear the rest." Natasha stands next to me, thinking.

"Do you think you could contact whoever it was back?"

"I can try." I focus and think. "Help you with what?" The voice answers immediatly.

"We're stuck here. In a Hydra base."

"Where?"

"Sokovia. Northern Sokovia." Then, what sounds like a young girl screaming in pain. I gasp and look towards Nat. She has a questioning look on her face.

"What?"

"Field trip!"

* * *

I stand just inside the Quinjet, giving out orders. Several agents scuttle back and forth, preparing for any situation. I stop one as he goes down the ramp.

"Nathan. I want you to come with us. Just in case." Nathan nods, clearly pleased to be picked for such an important job. I look around once more.

"All ready, boss." I nod.

"Okay, then. Avengers, Assemble!" All the Avengers look up at me and run onto the jet. The doors close behind us, Clint pulls up the throttle, and we're off. Everyone's milling around, talking in low, quiet voices, but I sit down, and stare off into space, not talking or moving. I'm aware of nothing. Just the sound of the girl's scream echoing through my head. _I have to help her._ I think. _I must._ Bruce walks up to me, but I wave him off. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. The girl could be dead. Another noise enters my head. A single word again.

"Please." It's then cut off by another yell. The word bounces around my skull.

 _Please._

* * *

 **Sorry for the semi-hiatus. In the wise words of my mother. "HOMEWORK FIRST!" I will post another chapter soon. In the meantime, HAIL HYDRA!**

 **-The Maximoff Fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey! I'm back! Happy New Year and please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Nathan's POV**

I finish double and triple checking everything to make sure we're ready, and I'm walking down the ramp when none other than the Captain America stops me.

"Nathan. You're coming with us," I nod. Now, I'm really happy about this, because I'm just some young, 20-year-old boy who just got out of training and all of a sudden, I'm being asked to join the Avengers on a rescue mission. I somehow manage to contain my excitement and I hear the Captain calling the rest of the team onboard. I go around, re-checking that we brought EVERYTHING.

"Clint's bow and quiver of arrows: Check. Captain America's shield: Check. Tony's Mark XLVIII suit: Check. Thor's Hammer Mjolnir: Check," I mutter under my breath. I glance up as the team walks onboard. Clint walks into the cockpit and looks back to make sure everyone's on the jet.

"Seatbelts, everyone!" He says with a slight smirk. He pulls the throttle and we have liftoff. Tony walks up to me.

"Hey, kid. I hear Steve recruited you for this mission, eh?" He says.

"Um, yes! Yes, sir!" I say, standing taller. He gives me a half-smile.

"Well, a little tip for ya. Try not to die," He walks off before I can respond to this. The Iron Man walks off to talk with his teammates and I'm left alone. I have a feeling of uselessness, but I shrug it off. I notice Captain Rogers sitting in a corner by himself. I walk over and take the seat next to him.

"So um...why? Why are we all on this jet, running blindly into battle?"

"I got a message."

"A message?"

"Yes. A mind message. It was like...someone talking to me in my brain. I want to know who it was and why they had to come to us."

"So, you're risking all of our lives for a message that you heard in your brain?" Steve stiffens, realizing how crazy it sounds.

"I'm trusting my instinct," he said after a long minute of silence. I nod.

"Right then. I'm going to check on where we are. 'Bye," I say, getting up and walking up to the cockpit. Steve doesn't say anything or even react. I walk over to Clint's side. "How are we doing?"

"We're about halfway there. Maybe closer." As he was talking, we passed over a mountain with an odd-looking building on the top. As we did, Steve looked up sharply.

"Here!" Everyone turns to look at him.

"Okay. Here we go!" Clint pushed the steering down, and we landed neatly in a small clearing in the forest. The team came spilling out.

"Barton, Romanoff, Jeniken! You take the back entrance. Thor, Stark, Banner, and I will attack from the front," Cap gave out orders as soon as we stepped onto the snow. Clint turned to his patrol.

"Right. Here we go!" And with that, I, Nathan Jeniken was introduced to my first mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm ba-ack!**

* * *

 **Wanda's POV**

I kneel on the ground in front of five wooden blocks. I shut my eyes and concentrate.

"Come on! You can do this!" I raise my hands and feel a familiar tingling in my fingers. I flick my fingers around, then open my eyes slowly. I gasp with delight.

"I did it!" The blocks are hovering in the air, surrounded by a red aura. The doctor on the other side of the clear glass door glances up at me and jots down some notes on a clipboard.

"Thank you, Ms. Maximoff," he says before walking briskly away. I lift the blocks up higher, then begin to set them down, one by one, into a little stack. I've just finished the last block when there's a bang and the whole facility shakes. The blocks tumble to the ground, and I whirl around. People are yelling, soldiers are pounding up the stairs, and doctors are running around frantically, trying to save their experiments before they were erased or destroyed. Soon, the room is quiet and empty, as all the doctors have left, all the soldiers have gone out to battle, and Pietro is probably asleep. I sigh and slump onto my bed. All is silent. I hear blasts and shouts from far off, and I wish that my cell wasn't energy absorbent. I could get out of here so easily. Just send a blast into the door, have it shatter, and walk out of here in the midst of all the chaos. I hear a scuffle from the other side of the lab door. I look towards it, confused. Then, a shout and a bang and the door blasts open. I stand up quickly. Steeping through the doorway is the Avengers. Well, three of them. There was the guy with the short, spiky blond hair and the bow and arrow. I think people call him Hawkeye. Then, there was the girl with the red hair. the Black Widow? And lastly, there was a man I didn't recognize, with hair like Hawkeye's except it was a dark brown and he had green eyes. He walked up to my cell immediately, and I remained in my defensive stance.

"Hey. Relax. We're here to rescue you," he told me calmly.

"So, Captain America got my message?"

"Yes. Is it just you here?"

"No. My brother is in the cell next to me. And there might be others. I wouldn't know."

"Alright. I'll be right back," he said. Then, he walked over to the other two. I caught little bits of their conversation.

"Clint, you go and free the boy. Natasha, look for anyone else. I'll help the girl right here," I heard the brown haired boy order. The team split up, Hawkeye going to get my brother and Black Widow went into another room. The unnamed person came back to my cell. He studied the little keypad and took the casing off, revealing a bundle of wires. He tried pulling out wires, but nothing happened. He tried again with a different wire. Nothing. He kept trying but nothing seemed to work. By this time, the redhead had come back with no one and Blondie came back with Pietro's arm slung over his shoulder. Pietro is limping and he needs Blondie's shoulder to stabilize his movements, but he's alive. I glance down at Brown Hair.

"Hurry, please!" He tugs at a few more wires, then gives up.

"You know what? Screw this!" He says, standing up. He grabs his gun and fires at the keypad. The door opens, and I run out of the cell.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Brown Hair nods.

"Of course. It was no problem," He says, smiling. I give him a slight smile back, then look at Pietro.

"Pietro!" I run towards him and we hug. I think he's crying, but I wouldn't know. I look down to his leg that he's hovering a few inches above the ground.

"What did they do to you?" He glances down at his leg.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I tripped during one of my runs. I'm pretty sure it's broken." Brown Hair looks around.

"We should go. Bruce will have the Quinjet ready by now," He says more to the team than to us. We all nod, and Brown Hair leads the way out of the lab. Redhead comes to walk next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. You better get ready."

"Ready for what?" It turns out, she didn't need to answer my question, because as we reached the top step, several troops of soldiers greet us. I give a little smirk.

"Hello there! Let's get ready to play, shall we?" I say in the complete silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just had a burrito.**

* * *

 **Nathan's POV**

"You know what? Screw this!" I say, standing up. I grab my gun and fire at the keypad. The door immediately opens and the girl walks out suspiciously. When we don't make a move to hurt her, she relaxes, then looks around until her eyes land on her brother. She throws her arms around him and Clint lets go of him. The white-haired boy hugs her back.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!"She says. I nod.

"Of course. Now. We should get going. Bruce will have the Quinjet ready by now." They nod and we start to move, with me leading, and Clint helping the boy with white hair. The brunette follows behind, still a little cautious, but going with us. Natasha takes the back. We make it up the stairs and run into a troop of soldiers.

"Hello there. Let's get ready to play, shall we?" I hear the brown-haired girl ask. I stare at her as she flicks her fingers and sends a blast of red magic towards the soldiers, bowling them over. I look to her.

"Thanks." She shrugs, but she looks a little weak, and I wonder if she's okay. We keep going and make it out of the building. As soon as we open the door to the outside, an alarm blares around the clearing, adding to the noise and chaos. Several men turn to us and see that we have the two prisoners.

"They have the test subjects!" One yells. The other soldiers start to run at us, but once again, the girl saves us by rising two into the air and throwing them against a tree. While the other soldiers are momentarily distracted, I turn to everyone else.

"Run!" I say before bolting into the trees. I take a sharp left and keep going, my feet pounding into the soft snow. I hear labored breathing behind me and turn to find the brown-haired girl running behind me. But she looks weak and tired, just barely lifting her feet. I stop. "Okay, we're far enough away." The girl nods, before collapsing on the ground. I catch her before she hits the ground and speak into my comms.

"Bruce! Where's the Quinjet? The girl isn't in any shape to walk." I hear Steve's voice come back.

"We're on our way. Where are you guys?" I get a nagging feeling that something is off.

"I don't know."

"Can you describe your surroundings?"

"Trees. Lots of trees. And..." I glance around. "An abandoned house." I check the girl's heartbeat and breathing again when I hear another voice. It sounds vaugly like Steve's, but it's not through the comms.

"Found you." Then, I hear a treebranch snap and a man steps out from behind the house. "Thanks to Steve." And he pulls my red white and blue cladden friend from behind the house, his hands in cuffs.


	7. Author's Note

**Hi. *ducks from all of the food thrown at me* I'm sorry! I've been really busy and also...I ran out of ideas. Oh well. Anywho, new update coming up soon! Thanks, Fans! Stay Marvel-ous!**

 **-Maximoff Fangirl**


End file.
